SUMMER : CIEL
by purplekofie
Summary: [TAEKOOK/VKOOK] Taehyung mulai mempertanyakan keputusannya saat mengajak Jungkook tinggal bersamanya. Ia merasakan siksaan yang menyenangkan. Dan itu semakin menjadi-jadi karena selama musim panas ini ia akan selalu merasakan feromon Jungkook dimanapun dan kapanpun. / #2 of Four Season Series /
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMER : CIEL**

 **[BTS VKOOK/TAEKOOK]**

— **Taehyung mulai mempertanyakan keputusannya saat mengajak Jungkook tinggal bersamanya. Ia merasakan siksaan yang menyenangkan. Dan itu semakin menjadi-jadi karena selama musim panas ini ia akan selalu merasakan feromon Jungkook dimanapun dan kapanpun. —**

 **[ The 2nd of Four Season Series]**

•

•

•

Taehyung meremat surai ungu pucatnya kuat, lalu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia memandang tajam pantulan dirinya di kaca besar apartmennya. Ia menghela napas kasar kemudian membungkuk. Menyiram kepalanya dengan air dingin, berharap kepalanya juga ikut mendingin.

"Jeon Jungkook—akhh! Keluar dari kepalaku!"

Taehyung memukul kepalanya berkali-kali, tapi itu tidak ada artinya sedikitpun. Ini masih pagi dan aroma tubuh Jungkook sudah menyapa penciumannya. Taehyung menendang pelan pintu bercat putih di dalam kamar mandi luas itu. Ruang untuk semua yang biasa ia pakai dan... sekarang ditambah Jungkook juga.

Jangan salah paham. Taehyung bukannya membenci eksistensi pemuda bergigi kelinci itu. Ia membenci dirinya sendiri yang kesulitan menahan hormonnya yang dalam masa meledak-ledak seperti ini.

Ia menarik kaus sleeveless hitam polos dan celana pendek selutut. Ia melengkapi penampilannya dengan kemeja putih yang sedikit kebesaran. Taehyung menarik laci meja kaca di tengah ruangan. Mengambil acak jam tangan juga kaus kaki putih polos dan memakainya. Taehyung menyisir surai keunguannya dengan jari sebelum memasang topi dengan dua lingkaran besi di ujung kirinya. Well, black and white bukan ide yang buruk di Sabtu pagi, bukan?

Taehyung mendorong pintu yang lain. Ruangan itu punya dua pintu, ngomong-ngomong. Satu dari dalam kamar mandi dan yang satunya langsung mengarah ke ruang utama, jadi ia tidak perlu berbasah-basah jika keluar dari kamar mandi.

Taehyung melangkah pelan menuju tangga apartmen. Namun ia berhenti tepat di belakang sofa dengan Jungkook yang duduk bersila disana. Dari posisinya, Taehyung tahu kalau pemuda itu tengah menyantap semangkuk sereal dan segelas susu vanila sebagai sarapan paginya. Jungkook tampak menikmati sarapannya sembari menonton televisi yang menayangkan film action asal negeri Paman Sam. Terlalu asyik, heh? Jeon Jungkook? Sampai kau tidak menyadari Kim Taehyung yang berdiri di belakangmu?

Taehyung sedikit membungkuk dan mendaratkan kecupan singkat di pipi kiri Jungkook. Dengan suara yang sengaja ia ia rendahkan, ia berbisik tepat di depan telinga Jungkook.

"Pagi, Kookie"

Taehyung menahan tawanya melihat Jungkook yang tiba-tiba berubah kaku. Sendok serealnya masih menggantung di udara dan Taehyung sempat melihat jakun pemuda itu bergerak pelan. Apa yang kau pikirkan Jungkook?

Taehyung mengacak surai legam Jungkook sejenak hingga Jungkook akhirnya menoleh ke belakang. Kedua alisnya terangkat tinggi.

"Hyung mau pergi?"

Taehyung mengangguk kecil lalu menyuap sereal Jungkook ke dalam mulutnya. Taehyung mengusap lembut sudut bibir dan pipi gemuk Jungkook dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Jungkook diam saja kali ini, terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku ikut!"

"Eh? Bukankah tadi malam kau bilang ingin bermalas-malasan seharian ini?"

Jungkook merengut lucu,"Itu kan tadi malam. Wae? Hyung tidak mau aku ikut?"

"Oke.. oke... cepatlah karena kita akan terlambat. Dan Jungkook, ganti pakaianmu," Taehyung langsung melanjutkan kalimatnya sebelum Jungkook menyela bahwa ia sudah siap pergi. Mana mungkin Taehyung mengijinkan Jungkook keluar dengan tampilan kacau begitu. Maksudku, Jungkook kelihatan baru bangun, tentu saja penampilannya kacau. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Taehyung tidak akan melakukan lebih dari itu. Tidak akan sampai waktunya tiba.

Jungkook langsung melesat melompati sofa dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. Setelah membalas kecupan selamat pagi Taehyung tentu saja. Taehyung menyentuh pipinya lalu menarik sudut bibirnya melengkung indah.

"Dasar anak kecil"

 **.**

— **CIEL—**

 **.**

"Kenapa ke tempat ini?"

Jungkook sedikit kesal. Ia kira Taehyung akan membawanya jalan-jalan menikmati liburan musim panas ini. Ya, Daejoo memang meliburkan sekolah selama musim panas berlangsung. Seperti kebanyakan sekolah-sekolah di Amerika. Pemilik Daejoo sendiri adalah orang Amerika yang Jungkook tidak tahu namanya. Taehyung tidak mengatakannya. Taehyung bilang itulah alasan mengapa Daejoo diliburkan selama musim panas. Sumpah, selama dua tahun Jungkook bersekolah disana, ia baru mengetahuinya dua hari yang lalu.

Oke, kembali ke pembicaraan awal. Mungkin Jungkook sedikit mabuk saat mengira Taehyung akan mengajaknya kencan. Kencan pertama mereka, tepatnya. Nyatanya tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Sama sekali tidak. Taehyung malah membawanya ke sebuah gedung yang Jungkook ketahui adalah gedung salah satu majalah terkenal di Negeri Ginseng. Sebenarnya bukan Taehyung yang membawanya. Jungkook yang membawa Taehyung dengan arahan Taehyung tentu saja. Pantas saja pemuda tinggi itu memintanya untuk menyetir sementara ia sibuk dengan kamera-kameranya. Baiklah, mungkin Jungkook mulai benci pada benda tak bernyawa itu. Benda itu sangat ahli merebut perhatian Taehyung, bahkan melebihi Jungkook. Shit!

"Tentu saja kemari, Kookie-ya~. Hyung punya kontrak dengan mereka bulan lalu untuk pemotretan koleksi musim panas mereka. Hyung harus bekerja, sayang"

Taehyung mengusak surai Jungkook—lagi. Sepertinya ia sudah menemukan obsesi barunya pada helaian halus itu. Jungkook tidak menjawab. Ia hanya membantu membawakan peralatan Taehyung yang masih tertinggal di Saleen S7 Taehyung. Oh, jangan lupakan kerutan kecil di dahinya. Jungkook mengekori Taehyung sembari memeluk beberapa peralatannya Taehyung. Taehyung sepertinya cukup sering kemari, melihat banyaknya sapaan padanya. Jungkook merasa seperti seorang manager sekarang.

Taehyung mendorong pintu kaca buram perlahan namun salah satu tangan Jungkook menahannya masuk ke dalam sana. Taehyung lalu berbalik, menaruh atensinya pada Jungkook.

"Hyung, aku pulang saja"

Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Ia memperhatikan raut Jungkook lamat-lamat. Dan ia tertawa setelahnya.

"Ayolah, Jungkook. Kita sudah sampai disini, kenapa harus kembali? Kita akan kembali bersama. Ini tidak akan lama. Aku janji akan membelikanmu permen nanti"

"Aku bukan anak kecil, hyung!"

Jungkook memekik kecil saat Taehyung menariknya ikut masuk ke dalam sana. Ia tahu Taehyung sedang menggodanya tadi. Sial.

Dan ini yang Jungkook tidak suka. Menjadi pusat perhatian itu tidak selamanya menyenangkan. Jungkook bisa jamin yang satu ini. Ia bahkan berani bertaruh dengan kepalanya. Ia tidak suka pandangan curiga penuh intimidasi yang diberikan padanya. Jika bisa, Jungkook boleh-boleh saja membalas mereka lebih ganas. Ya, andai.

"Hei, Taehyung! Siapa?"

"Ah, dia—"

Jungkook melotot saat Taehyung meliriknya.

"Kekasihku?"

Sekarang Jungkook sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk mengganti objek yang ia benci, dari kamera menjadi pemilik kamera itu. Persetan Kim Taaehyung dengan mulut besarnya.

"Wow! Mereka akan sakit hati jika tahu itu"

Taehyung hanya tertawa singkat sebagai balasan. Ia sedikit membungkuk hormat pada pemuda itu lalu kembali menyeret Jungkook menuju pusat kerumunan. Jungkook menurunkan keperluan Taehyung diatas meja kosong. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala sisi. Ia bisa melihat Taehyung tengah berbincang serius dengan beberapa orang, sepertinya produser majalah. Tak jauh dari Taehyung beberapa model bertubuh tinggi dan ramping tampak mempersiapkan diri mereka, walau sesekali Jungkook mendapati mereka melirik ke arah Taehyung. Jungkook tidak mengungkap seberapa besar kekesalannya sekarang. Ia kesal setengah mati. Ia menyesal meminta ikut tadi. Sangat.

"Hei! Kau yang tadi datang bersama Taehyungie, bukan?"

'Taehyungie?'

Jungkook melirik gadis itu tajam. Jungkook kenal yang satu ini. Min Hyosun. Model cantik dengan darah Korea-Jepang yang mengalir dalam dirinya. Pertanyaannya, siapa si Min Hyosun ini sampai memanggil Taehyung begitu akrab?

"Ya"

"Kau siapanya Taehyungie?"

Jungkook bisa menangkap aura yang tidak enak dari gadis ini. Well, Taehyung setampan itukah? Memangnya Taehyung itu melakukan apa sampai banyak yang suka padanya? Tidak ada yang bagus selain wajah, otak, dan keramahannya. Hei, Jungkook, itu sudah sangat bagus?!

"Aku? Aku ke—temannya"

Jungkook hampir saja kelepasan menyebutkan itu. Ini semua gara-gara Taehyung yang mengatakan Jungkook kekasihnya tadi. Bayangkan, jika Jungkook mengatakan hal yang serupa pada gadis ini. Taehyung bisa dipandang jijik oleh mereka. Jungkook? tenang, Jungkook sudah terbiasa.

"Baguslah"

Gadis itu berujar angkuh kemudian berlalu dengan mengangkat dagunya pongah. Mood Jungkook benar-benar jatuh sekarang. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak sekarang. Kalau bisa ia ingin membunuh seseorang juga.

Jungkook mengambil langkah menghampiri Taehyung yang tengah mengatur lensa kamera yang akan ia gunakan untuk pemotretan ini. Jungkook sedikit mengernyit. Ia sudah kenal semua kamera Taehyung, tapi kenapa pemuda itu tidak menggunakannya saja? Bukankah tadi ia membawanya? Lalu kenapa memakai milik perusahaan itu? ingatkan ia untuk menanyakan itu nanti.

"Hyung—"

"Sebentar, biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini dulu"

Jungkook menghela napas kasar. Ia lalu semakin mendekat pada Taehyung dan setengah berbisik ia mengutarakan keinginannya.

"Aku bosan. Aku menunggu di cafe bawah saja"

Dengan itu Taehyung seketika menghentikan kegiatannya dan beralih pada Jungkook. benar-benar pada Jungkook.

"Baiklah. Bawa ini juga bersamamu. Jaga baik-baik, sayang. Aku akan menemuimu sekitar dua atau tiga jam dari sekarang"

Jungkook kira Taehyung akan menghentikannya. Dengan bibir mengerucut lucu, Jungkook menerima kamera Taehyung dan mengalungkannya. Tangannya terulur memutar posisi topi Taehyung menjadi kebelakang. Ia menyisir poni ungu pucat yang mencuat keluar.

"Jangan menggoda mereka. Jangan mau digoda mereka. Atau kau mati di tanganku, Tuan Kim"

Taehyung terkekeh pelan sembari mengangguk sekali. Saat Jungkook menghilang dibalik pintu, Taehyung benar-benar berulah.

"ASTAGA KEKASIHKU MANIS SEKALI"

Taehyung entah sengaja atau tidak berujar setengah berteriak hingga terdengar siapapun di ruangan itu. Semuanya menatap Taehyung tak percaya sementara pemuda itu malah acuh dengan keadaan sekitar.

 **.**

— **CIEL—**

 **.**

Jungkook menggaruk pipinya, sedikit kebingungan sebenarnya. Pasalnya ia tidak tahu apa yang ia inginkan sesungguhnya. Setelah sampai di cafe lantai dasar, ia merasa menyesal meninggalkan Taehyung di atas sana. Takut-takut yang ia pikirkan terjadi. Taehyung itu sulit dipercaya. Tampang manusia seperti itu pasti tipe player. Pasti. Namun, jika ia kembali kesana, Jungkook bisa pastikan ia akan menggila saat itu juga.

Jungkook mengambil salah satu tempat yang masih kosong. Cafe perusahaan itu kelihatan ramai. Mungkin mereka antek-anteknya para model itu. Jungkook memesan makanan berat kali ini. Hitung-hitung tambahan untuk sarapannya yang hanya sereal dan susu saja tadi. Jungkook meletakkan kamera Taehyung hati-hati. Bagaimanapun benda itu pasti sangat berharga bagi pemuda ceking itu.

Sudah hampir sejam berlalu sejak Jungkook melenyapkan pesanannya ke dalam perut. Dan sudah selama itu juga ia diam sembari memainkan ponselnya di temani sepiring biskuit kacang dan segelas tinggi lemonade. Jungkook melirik benda berwarna hitam di depannya lalu menghela napas perlahan.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Jungkook meraih benda itu dan ya, dia membukanya pasti.

Jungkook terkekeh kecil melihat stiker yang ditempel di salah satu sisinya. **"#2 TAEHYUNG".** Itu yang tertulis di stikernya. Tidak besar. Stiker kecil sederhana berwarna hitam kebiruan dengan pinggir berwarna putih. Jungkook tahu Kim Taehyung itu menyukai kamera tapi ia tidak tahu ternyata sebesar ini. #2 TAEHYUNG apanya? Memangnya ini kembarannya si Kim itu?

Jungkook membuka hasil karya Taehyung masih tersimpan disana. Bagus sekali. Itu komentar pertama Jungkook di foto pertama. Kalau tidak salah itu adalah foto perayaan festival sekolah kemarin. Semua yang ada Taehyung tangkap dengan kameranya sangat apik. Pantas saja banyak yang menginginkan Taehyung bekerja dengan mereka.

"Oh! Ini Festival Sakura di Yeouido kemarin"

Jungkook menyelutuk riang, ia melihat beberapa foto yang di tempel di mading klub fotografi beberapa waktu lalu. Jungkook terus berkomentar dalam hati di setiap foto yang ada hingga ia terhenti di salah satu foto. Kening mengernyit lucu. Seorang pemuda tengah menggapai helaian kelopak bunga sakura yang jatuh di rambutnya. Fotonya diambil dari belakang. Bukannya terlalu percaya diri, tapi itu Jungkook! Mungkin memang bukan hanya Jungkook siswa Daejoo yang berpenampilan 'preman', tapi Jungkook sangat yakin hanya dia siswa Daejoo yang berada di festival Yeouido dengan gaya preman begitu. Dan pose itu. jungkook sangat yakin ia melakukan hal itu juga.

Semuanya semakin jelas saat ia beralih ke foto yang lain sampai seterusnya. Itu foto saat ia 'merusak' salah satu batang sakura dengan kalimat 'Aku akan menguasai dunia. Jungkook yang terbaik. Kalian semua akan menunduk saat Jeon Jungkook lewat' menggunakan pisau kecilnya. Itu hanya kalimat iseng saja. Walau tidak sepenuhnya iseng, karena punya setitik kesungguhan disana.

Selanjutnya, itu adalah foto saat ia sedang duduk di cafe untuk beristirahat. Jungkook sudah sangat yakin. Karena itu memang dirinya. Itu fotonya, astaga.

Kamera itu penuh dengan dirinya bahkan melebihi dari foto objek yang lain. Bahkan fotonya saat di sekolah juga ada. Saat ia tidur di kelas, dan di apartmennya Taehyung juga. Sejujurnya ini sedikit menakutkan baginya.

Jungkook sudah melekatkan satu panggilan untuk Taehyung sekarang.

' **Stalker Tampan'**

.

.

.

.

.

 _THE 2ND SERIES IS COMING OUT!_

 _Series ini bakal berisi tentang hari-hari mereka di luar sekolah kkkk. Semoga aja aku ngga lari dari jalur lagi. Aku itu suka tersesat dari jalur, btw. #sadardiri_

 _Aku udah selesai ukk tadi. Jadi aku punya lebih banyak waktu buat ngelanjutin fic, itu juga kalau ngga ada yang remed. Semoga aja_

 _Jangan lupa feedback ditunggu^^. Walaupun ngga dibalas aku baca semua kok, aku Cuma ngga tau kudu balas gimana hehehe..._


	2. Chapter 2 : Our First Date?

**SUMMER : CIEL**

 **[BTS VKOOK/TAEKOOK]**

— **Taehyung mulai mempertanyakan keputusannya saat mengajak Jungkook tinggal bersamanya. Ia merasakan siksaan yang menyenangkan. Dan itu semakin menjadi-jadi karena selama musim panas ini ia akan selalu merasakan feromon Jungkook dimanapun dan kapanpun. —**

 **[ The 2nd of Four Season Series]**

•

•

•

"Ahh... akhirnya selesai"

Taehyung meraih gelas lemonade yang masih tersisa setengah. Langsung meneguk dari bibir gelas bukan sedotan lagi. Taehyung menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi depan Jungkook. Bukan main terkejutnya ia saat Jungkook menatapnya tajam begitu ia membuka matanya. Taehyung gelagapan.

"E-Eh! Jungkook, kau marah aku menghabiskan lemonade mu? Astaga, aku akan menggantinya. Jangan marah padaku!"

Taehyung semakin panik saat Jungkook tidak bereaksi apapun. Ia hanya belum melepaskan matanya dari Taehyung. Demi apa, Jungkook tidak akan marah hanya karena itu kan.

"Kau!"

Taehyung menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Dasar bodoh! Jelas jari telunjuk mengarah padanya.

"Dasar penguntit! Mesum! Cabul!"

Taehyung mengangkat alisnya tinggi. Jelas tidak paham dengan tuduhan sepihak Jungkook padanya. Taehyung tidak melakukan apa-apa yang membuatnya pantas disebut seperti itu. Taehyung tidak mesum. Dia juga tidak cabul. Astaga, apa ini?!

Jungkook lalu mendorong kamera Taehyung mendekat. Masih dengan ekspresi garang, ia menunjuk-nunjuk kamera itu tanpa suara.

Aha! Taehyung paham sekarang.

"Kau melihatnya?"

Taehyung mengulas senyum miring yang tampan. Ia menumpukan dagunya di lipatan jemarinya. Mengerling pada Jungkook yang mulai melunakkan ekspresinya.

"Sejak kapan?"

Jungkook menjilat bibir bawahnya yang kering. Itu tidak lepas dari pengamatan si marga Kim. Ia malah menjadi fokus pada belah merah itu. Taehyung, kau sudah terlihat mesum sekarang.

"Sejak kau melewatiku tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Sejak kau berjalan santai seorang diri dengan cone eskrim. Sejak kau memainkan lidah nakalmu dengan bibirmu yang basah"

Taehyung menaikkan matanya menjadi bersitatap dengan mata jernih Jungkook.

"Dasar mesum!"

Taehyung tertawa penuh sementara Jungkook menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik buku menu. Ini menarik. Ini pertama kalinya Taehyung melihat Jungkook begitu malu. Biasanya pemuda bergigi kelinci itu tidak punya malu sama sekali. Gembar-gembur sana sini. Dia mana peduli dengan kehadiran orang lain. Yang penting dia senang, karena kita hidup hanya sekali. Itu yang dikatakan Jungkook saat Taehyung bertanya kala itu.

"Jungkookie, ayo pergi"

"Tapi ini?"

"Sudah dibayar. Ayo cepat"

Jungkook menurut, mengikuti Taehyung sedikit tergesa.

"Memang mau kemana? Hyung mau bekerja dimana lagi?"

Taehyung memutar tubuhnya lalu menarik lengan Jungkook. Hampir saja Jungkook terjatuh karena tarikan tak terduga seperti itu. Taehyung tersenyum kotak, terlihat tidak bersalah sama sekali.

"Sudah kubatalkan. Jadi Jungkook, **ayo kencan**!"

 **.**

— **oOo—**

 **.**

Jungkook tidak henti-hentinya mengumpati si ungu tak ingat umur itu. Dikira Jungkook itu apa sampai kencan di Lotte, lalu membelikannya permen kapas berwarna merah muda menggelikan. Jungkook itu bukan perempuan, ya tuhan. Jungkook juga bukan anak kecil sampai diseret-seret ke tempat seperti ini. Mungkin Taehyung terlalu banyak menonton drama picisan dan membaca novel roman hingga mengira Jungkook akan luluh dengan mengajaknya ke tempat seperti ini.

Jungkook mencomot sedikit permen kapasnya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut Taehyung. Si Stalker itu tidak keberatan sama sekali. Ia menerima dengan senang hati tanpa sadar bahwa dia lah yang diumpati Jungkook sedari tadi.

Taehyung itu sok romantis sekali.

"Sebenarnya kenapa harus ketempat ini, hyung? Mataku geli melihat mereka-mereka itu"

Jungkook menunjuk muda mudi yang berlalu lalang di depan mereka. Bergandengan tangan dengan tatapan penuh cinta.

"Kau iri dengan mereka? Ingin aku melakukan itu juga?"

Persetan dengan Kim Taehyung. Dia itu salah paham!

Jungkook mendengus kesal lalu akhirnya tanpa sadar melahap permen kapasnya langsung tanpa mencomotnya terlebih dahulu. Jungkook mengernyit sedikit saat merasakan manis yang meleleh di dalam mulutnya. Terlalu manis. Dan ia tidak suka. Tapi ia tetap memakannya karena Taehyung sudah membelikan—walaupun ia tidak minta—. Ibunya di Busan selalu bilang jangan buang-buang makanan.

"Hyung, apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?"

Jungkook membuang sisa permennya ke tempat sampah dekat bangku yang mereka duduki. Jungkook mengelap jemarinya dengan santai menggunakan pakaiannya.

"Menurutmu apa?"

Taehyung berinisiatif membersihkan sekitar bibir Jungkook yang menyisakan permen yang lengket menggunakan lengan kemejanya.

"Mana aku tahu! Aku belum pernah berkencan sebelumnya"

Taehyung menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, mencari kepastian di kedua obsidian Jungkook yang berbinar cerah seperti biasa. Ia lalu mengulum senyum miring setelah memastikan Jungkook benar-benar mengatakan itu tanpa unsur kebohongan.

"Yahh,, aku selalu memberi setidaknya satu ciuman pada teman kencanku"

Taehyung sudah selesai. Ia kembali memposisikan dirinya duduk santai menyandarkan bahu. Tidak lupa mengerling dengan sebelah mata pada Jungkook yang kini mematung. Oh, itu tidak lama. Karena setelahnya Jungkook menarik kulit lengannya sembari berteriak tertahan.

"DASAR MESUM!"

 **.**

— **oOo—**

 **.**

Dan disinilah keduanya berakhir setelah berkendara setidaknya 30 menit lamanya. Oh, jangan lupakan Jungkook yang menghimpit dirinya ke pintu sedari tadi. Ya tuhan, Taehyung bukan om-om pedo cabul yang sedang menculik seorang bocah. Taehyung tidak berani mengeluh lagi. Karena sekali ia mencoba berbuat demikian, kepala benar-benar menjadi samsak dadakan si Jeon itu. Dan itu sungguh sangat tidak nikmat.

Jungkook melipat kakinya setelah menerima sekaleng _caramel frappe_ dingin dari Taehyung. Taehyung ikut duduk di samping Jungkook dengan sekaleng _lowfat cola_ yang sudah ia buka. Taehyung menahan tubuhnya dengan tumpuan tangan kanan dan mengangkat kaki kiri berpijak pada mobilnya.

Tidak ada suara yang dikeluarkan keduanya. Hanya desiran pelan air dan suara serangga yang sesekali terdengar. Jungkook meletakkan kaleng minumannya di samping, lalu meregangkan otot tubuhnya yang terasa lelah.

"Aku baru tahu ada tempat seperti ini"

Taehyung sedikit menoleh kemudian mengangguk kecil, entah apa maksudnya.

"Sesekali bepergianlah 'sedikit lebih jauh' , bukannya hanya tempat-tempat mainstream di Seoul.

Jungkook mendelik tajam. Menahan diri untuk tidak melempar kaleng _frappe_ yang belum habis sepenuhnya tepat di dahi si Tak Tahu Diri itu.

"Lihat siapa yang berbicara. Seseorang yang mengajak kencan ke Lotte. Bagus sekali"

Itu sindiran ironi tentu saja. Taehyung yang sadar hanya tertawa sembari mengacak poni hitam Jungkook.

"Yahh, kupikir kau suka tempat seperti itu. Ternyata kau suka tempat sepi seperti hm?"

Taehyung menarik sebelah bibirnya dengan alis naik turun. Jungkook balas tertawa kecil lalu menjitak dahi Taehyung begitu kuat hingga si pemilik dahi berteriak kuat. berlebihan.

"Hyung berteriak juga tidak akan ada yang dengar"

Taehyung lantas memanyunkan bibirnya mengingat fakta yang Jungkook katakan barusan benar adanya. Taehyung melempar kaleng colanya jauh-jauh lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya di paha Jungkook. Memamerkan cengiran bodohnya saat Jungkook menatapnya penuh tanya.

Sungguh, sangat sulit membuat pemuda kelinci itu blushing. Bertingkah malu-malu saja sangat jarang. Tapi itulah yang membuat Taehyung begitu menyukai Jungkook-nya. Mereka tidak perlu ucapan cinta setiap saat, flirting setiap saat—Ah, yang satu itu hanya berlaku untuk Jungkook karena Taehyung sangat suka menggoda Jungkook setiap ada kesempatan—, mereka sudah mengerti satu sama lain. Hanya butuh satu kedipan mata untuk tahu bagaimana perasaan keduanya.

Jungkook mengangkat sebelah tangannya menghalau cahaya matahari yang mengintip di balik dedaunan yang membuat Taehyung semakin menyipitkan matanya. Jungkook kembali meneguk _frappe_ nya. Taehyung mengangkat lengannya, mengusap sudut-sudut bibir Jungkook hingga ke dagunya.

"Dasar anak kecil"

Jungkook mencibir,"Ini namanya seksi. Hyung tahu seksi?"

Taehyung terkekeh pelan lalu menurunkan lengannya. Menutup kedua matanya, kode untuk Jungkook agar menurunkan tangannya juga. Jungkook melakukannya karena ia juga lelah mengangkat tangannya guna menghalangi cahaya menyakiti mata Taehyung.

"Jungkook, menyanyilah untukku"

"Eh?"

"Menyanyi, sayang... aku selalu dengar kau menyanyi saat mandi"

"Tidak mau"

Taehyung menangkup pipi Jungkook, membawanya sedikit menunduk.

"Suaraku tidak bagus hyung"

"Benarkah? Jungkook, kau tidak takut di bawa hantu hutan ini karena berbohong?"

Jungkook memutar bola matanya lalu mencubit pelan lengan Taehyung yang terpampang jelas. Kemejanya sudah ia lepas dan diikat melingkar pinggangnya, jadi Taehyung hanya mengenakan kaus sleeveless saja sekarang.

"Tidak ada hantu. Aku bukan anak kecil yang bisa ditakuti seperti itu! aku akan menyanyi, tapi hanya sekali saja."

Taehyung tersenyum singkat sebagai tanda setuju. Ia kembali menurunkan kedua tangannya.

" _I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive  
I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise  
To fly  
To fly—"_

"Tunggu, tunggu"

Taehyung sontak membuka matanya dan Jungkook memberikan tatapan kesalnya.

"Kenapa harus Nicky Minaj? Aku jadi tidak bisa konsen memikirkannya"

Jungkook menarik poni Taehyung dengan kuat.

"Kau harus ganti otak sepertinya. Iya, aku ganti. Jangan menyela lagi"

" _The stars lean down to kiss you  
And I lie awake and miss you  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere  
'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'd send a postcard to you, dear  
'Cause I wish you were here—"_

"Tapi Jungkook, kita tidak berpisah sama sekali"

gigi-gigi Jungkook menggesek satu sama lain.

"Aku tidak mau lanjut lagi"

Taehyung tertawa keras setelahnya. Apa yang lucu disini?

"Astaga, aku bercanda, Dear.. jangan marah begitu"

"Jangan menyela lagi!"

Taehyung mengangguk patuh kali ini.

" _I'll watch the night turn light blue  
But it's not the same without you  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly  
The silence isn't so bad  
'Till I look at my hands and feel sad  
'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly_

I'll find repose in new ways  
Though I haven't slept in two days  
'Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone  
But drenched in vanilla twilight  
I'll sit on the front porch all night  
Waist deep in thought because when  
I think of you I don't feel so alone

I don't feel so alone  
I don't feel so alone

As many times as I blink  
I'll think of you tonight  
Tonight, tonight, tonight...

I'll think of you tonight

When violet eyes get brighter  
And heavy wings grow lighter  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again  
And I'll forget the world that I knew  
But I swear I won't forget you  
Oh if my voice could reach back through the past  
I'd whisper in your ear:  
"Oh darling, I wish you were here"

Jungkook melirik Taehyung setelah menyelesaikan nyanyiannya. Well, dia cukup terkejut melihat si bebal satu itu tidak tertidur atau setidaknya memejamkan matanya sekalipun. Jungkook biasanya menengarkan lagu ini jika sulit tidur di malam hari.

Di luar perkiraan, Taehyung malah menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit di baca. Tatapannya lurus pada Jungkook.

"Apa nyanyianku aneh?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja kau menyanyikannya seperti merasakannya. Jungkook, kau sedang jatuh cinta? Merindukan seseorang?"

"Astaga hyung, itu hanya lagu. Jangan terlalu serius"

Taehyung tidak membalas. Ia memilih memejamkan matanya kini. Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya kembali, menghirup limpahan oksigen bersih di sekeliling mereka. Memang benar ini sangat sepi. Hanya kicauan burung dan serangga yang sesekali terdengar. Jemari Jungkook telaten memainkan rambut ungu pucat Taehyung. Ia ikut memejamkan matanya sembari tersenyum puas. Ia suka tempat ini.

Mereka seakan berada di hutan. Rasanya menyenangkan melihat pohon-pohon menjulang tinggi yang tumbuh subur dan lebat di sepanjang jalan. Mereka memutuskan berhenti di salah satu sisi jalan dan itulah yang mereka lakukan sekarang, beristirahat.

Langit cerah musim panas melengkapi semuanya, menjadikannya lebih menyenangkan. Jungkook mengayunkan kakinya yang menggantung di sisi mobil. Ngomong-ngomong keduanya tengah berada di atas mobil Taehyung. Jungkook menarik pelan pipi Taehyung. Kedua ibu jarinya iseng menyentuh sudut-sudut bibir Taehyung. Perlahan ia membuka bibir bawahnya, memperlihatkan gigi-gigi Taehyung. Jungkook tertawa geli melihat yang ia lakukan sendiri. Ujung jemarinya menyentuh sebuah titik mole di hidung Taehyung. Entah kenapa menurutnya itu lucu sekali.

Jungkook merogoh saku kiri celananya, mengeluarkan sebuah karet dari sana. Jungkook selalu membawa karet kecil di sakunya. Rambutnya memang lumayan panjang, bahkan poninya sudah menyentuh kelopak matanya. Itu sebabnya ia selalu membawa karet untuk mengikat poninya yang terkadang memang mengganggu. Ingatkan Jungkook untuk memotong rambutnya setelah ini.

Jungkook mengambil sejumput rambut yang di cat ungu pucat milik si Kim. Dengan telaten ia mengikat rambut itu hingga benar-benar tidak ada yang menyentuh dahinya, sepenuhnya memamerkan dahi kecoklatan Taehyung yang mempesona.

Jungkook mengusap perlahan kulit wajah Taehyung dari dahi hingga dagunya. Taehyung sudah tertidur sepertinya hingga sentuhan-sentuhan ringan Jungkook tidak mengganggunya sama sekali.

Jungkook membungkukkan tubuhnya, mengecup lembut kening Taehyung. Hanya kecupan singkat dan ringan. Masih dengan jarak yang pendek, ia mengusap alis Taehyung yang terpahat begitu elok.

Ia tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan, "Aigoo... aegi-ya gyeowo~" dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya. Jika Taehyung melihatnya, sudah dipastikan pemuda AB itu akan mimisan detik itu juga.

 **»»»**

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya sebelum membuka kelopak matanya. Objek pertama yang ia lihat adalah rahang Jungkook. taehyung mengulurkan sebelah tangannya, menjepit dagu seseorang yang ia klaim sebagai miliknya itu dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. Jungkook tentu saja menjadi menoleh padanya.

"Siang, Bunny"

Jungkook membalas dengan bola mata yang berotasi dan cebikan bibirnya.

"Ini sudah sore, Moron"

Taehyung terkekeh geli lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Jungkook. ia merangkul bahu Jungkook dengan lengan kanannya, sedikit menekan hingga Jungkook menjadi bersandar di bahunya.

"Tae?"

"Hm?"

"Kau yakin kau sudah sepenuhnya sadar? Kau mabuk?"

Taehyung membalas tatapan Jungkook dengan kedipan mata. Ia menarik pipi kanan Jungkook gemas.

"Tentu saja sudah. Kau pasti lelah, jadi istirahatlah sebelum kita pulang"

Jungkook berdecih pelan walaupun pada akhirnya ia memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin pada bahu Taehyung. Lengannya bahkan sudah melingkari tubuh Taehyung. Memejamkan kedua matanya kala Taehyung memberikan kecupan semanis permen di pucuk kepalanya.

"Dasar tsundere.."

Well, ini memang kencan pertama yang melenceng jauh sekali dari yang Taehyung rencanakan. Siapa sangka sosok menggemaskan berkedok pemuda sok manly itu ternyata tidak suka kencan yang ala pasangan-pasangan pada umumnya.

Apapun itu, tidak masalah karena yang sesungguhnya Kim Taehyung inginkan hanyalah Jeon Jungkook. Tidak peduli cangkang seperti apa yang digunakannya, hanya Taehyung yang tahu bagaimana isi cangkang itu sebenarnya. Karena Jungkook bahkan jauh lebih manis dari gula-gula termanis yang pernah ada. Bukannya Taehyung tidak sadar apa yang dilakukan Jungkook tadi. Dia sadar semuanya. Dan hanya dia yang boleh menerimakan perlakuan Jungkook yang seperti itu. Memangnya harus hanya dia.

Oh, apakah Taehyung terdengar sangat egois sekarang?

Oh, lalu Taehyung peduli sebagaimana egoisnya dia?

Tentu saja tidak.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter ini done kkkk...**

 **Aku nulis yang ini benar-benar mendalam banget, serius. Aku sampe ngebayangin aku itu Jungkook aaaaaaaaa!**

 **(1) Series ini bakal lebih banyak make sudut pandang penceritaan dari sisinya Kuki.**

 **(2) Untuk 'Obsessed', aku belum bisa lanjut. I have no feel and no idea untuk nextnya...tiba-tiba ilang semua entah kemana.. ya aku mau hiatusin itu dulu, semoga aja dapat feel lagi jadi ngga bakal sampe discontinue :"**

 **(3) Lagu yang dinyanyiin kuki itu Owl City - Vanilla Twilight. Dan itu emang lagu lullaby buat aku pribadi**

 **(4) Story yang lain masih dalam proses berhubung karena semua terjadi di luar perkiraan aku :'**

 **(5) Next Story adalah 'WHO?" udah kelar tapi masih aku edit lagi kkk**

 **(6) HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAYANGKU SOONYOUNG!**

 **.**

 **.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Sick

**SUMMER : CIEL**

 **[BTS VKOOK/TAEKOOK]**

— **Taehyung mulai mempertanyakan keputusannya saat mengajak Jungkook tinggal bersamanya. Ia merasakan siksaan yang menyenangkan. Dan itu semakin menjadi-jadi karena selama musim panas ini ia akan selalu merasakan feromon Jungkook dimanapun dan kapanpun. —**

 **[ The 2nd of Four Season Series]**

•

•

•

 _ **[WARN! JANGAN DIBACA BUAT YANG BARU PUTUS CINTA KARENA BISA STRES SENDIRI KARENA PENGEN PUNYA PACAR MACAM TAEHYUNG ATAU JUNGKOOK]**_

 _ **OK! ENJOY~**_

.

.

.

Taehyung bukan manusia sempurna. Karena memang tidak makhluk yang sempurna di dunia. Taehyung yang se-hyper itu ternyata bisa sakit juga. Jungkook kagum. Sangat. Lagipula ini semua murni kesalahan si kepala ungu itu. Memangnya siapa yang menyuruhnya bekerja begitu keras di libur musim panas yang harusnya digunakan sesuai namanya, liburan. Si Idiot itu malah menghabiskan waktu hampir sebulan penuh pulang balik agensi sana sini untuk pekerjaannya. Jungkook menyerah mengikutinya bekerja. Dibayar berapapun ia tetap tidak akan mau lagi melakukannya. Ia hanya menyiapkan sedikit bekal yang ia harapkan setidaknya bisa mengisi tubuh kurus si ungu.

Jungkook menjejalkan sendok berisi sirup ke dalam mulut Taehyung dengan kasar. Taehyung mengeluh karena itu. Jungkook sebenarnya tidak tega juga, tapi ia juga tidak memanjakan Taehyung karena menurutnya Taehyung akan menikmati masa sakitnya dan tidak niat untuk sembuh. Nah, bisa saja kan?

Jungkook duduk bersila di samping Taehyung yang terlelap, entahlah beneran terlelap atau sekedar tidur ayam saja. Sesekali Jungkook mengusap keringat yang membanjiri kening, pelipis, hingga leher Taehyung. Sejujurnya, ini pertama kalinya ia melakukan hal semacam ini. Jungkook tidak pernah merawat orang sakit sebelumnya. Taehyung pantas diberi penghargaan sepertinya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau sakit di musim panas seperti ini?!"

Jungkook menolak memanggil Taehyung dengan hyung atau semacamnya. Ia memerika suhu tubuh Taehyung untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam kurun waktu lima menit terakhir, jangan lupakan mulutnya yang setia mendumel dengan semangat. Memberi umpatan penuh kasih sayang pada si pesakitan, mencibir, atau bahkan bicara kotor yang sejujurnya membuat telinga Taehyung terasa panas sedari tadi. Mau bagaimana lagi, Jungkook memang seperti itu dari awal. Jungkook bukan remaja SMA yang berbicara dengan baik, sopan, dan penuh perhatian. Jungkook tak ayalnya seekor kucing garong di tengah gerombolan kucing persia yang cantik. Demi Tuhan, perumpamaan macam apa itu, Kim?

"Kalau kau sampai tidak sembuh sampai besok pagi, aku akan mencampur racun tikus di sup ayammu. Jika tidak sembuh, lebih baik mati saja sekalian"

Taehyung bergumam kecil sebagai tanggapan. Ia membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Binar matanya meredup dan terlihat memerah, sama halnya dengan wajahnya juga.

Jungkook menghela napas kasar,"Tutup matamu!"

Jungkook menempelkan kain basar yang sudah ia peras sebelumnya di kelopak mata Taehyung yang menutup sempurna.

Hari sudah malam saat Taehyung pulang dengan keadaan basah kuyup dan ekspresi lelah. Tidak ada hujan. Taehyung bilang ia harus ikut basah demi menghasilkan foto yang baik bagi model yang berpose di bawah guyuran air. Taehyung tidak akan demam tinggi jika saja ia langsung mengganti pakaiannya. Entah pergi kemana otak si Kim itu hingga membiarkan dirinya tetap basah berulang kali padahal cuaca sedang begitu panas. Itu tidak baik.

Jungkook ingin sekali melempar bom atom ke gedung agensi majalah yang menyewa jasa kekasihnya jika saja lengan Taehyung yang panas tidak melingkari lehernya dan berbisik lemah bahwa tubuhnya lelah sekali.

Dan Jungkook dengan terpaksa meninggalkan dendam kesumatnya demi merawat tubuh ringkih yang sedang demam tingi itu. Ia membimbing Taehyung dan merebahkannya di atas ranjang. Tidak bisa dibilang lembut karena Taehyung bukan orang semacam itu. Taehyung hanya bisa meringis saat jemari Jungkook dengan terampil menanggalkan semua pakaiannya.

Jika sudah seperti ini, Taehyung sangat ingin sehat.

Jungkook membersihkan tubuhnya dengan kain yang dibasahi dengan air hangat kemudian memakaikan celana katun hitam panjang dengan sweeter biru pucat dengan leher longgar. Bagaimana dengan pakaian dalam? Tunggu, haruskan aku menyebutkan dengan begitu detail?

Jungkook juga membungkus tubuh Taehyung dengan selimut tebal, membantunya duduk lalu menyuapkan sup ayam juga sirup penurun panasnya. Taehyung terlihat seperti bayi.

Jungkook ikut berbaring dan memeluk tubuh Taehyung. Napas Taehyung terasa panas saat membentur kulit lehernya. Jungkook hanya mendekap Taehyung sepanjang malam sembari sesekali mengusap tengkuknya halus, menenangkan Taehyung jika ia mulai bergerak gelisah, memberi kecupan 'cepat sembuh' tepat di bibir Taehyung yang kering kemudian ikut menyusul Taehyung ke alam mimpi, dengan harapan saat ia bangun esok hari Taehyung sudah kembali sehat.

...

Jungkook tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau bagaimana karena Taehyung memang sudah lebih baik pagi ini, walaupun tubuhnya masih terasa hangat. Taehyung sudah kembali bertingkah.

Menghujami kecupan di setiap inci wajahnya, mengganggu tidur nyenyak yang termuda. Jungkook mengerang kesal lalu menghalangi bibir Taehyung dengan telapak tangannya. Jungkook tidak sengaja melirik jam di meja kecil di dekatnya. Demi Tuhan, ini masih jam empat pagi.

Jungkook semakin merapatkan tubuhnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Taehyung, mengurangi kemungkinan si Kim mengusik tidurnya lagi.

Ya, memang. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena tangan nakal Kim Taehyung itu pada dasarnya memang tidak bisa diam. Taehyung mengusap pinggul Jungkook dengan pola abstrak lalu mengangkat kaos Jungkook, semakin melancarkan aksinya.

Persetan dengan Kim Taehyung!

Jungkook membuka mulutnya, menarik kulit leher Taehyung dengan giginya hingga si pemilik menjerit. Jungkook duduk dengan sigap, merapikan kaosnya juga menaikkan celana trainingnya yang entah bagaimana sedikit menurun, membiarkan garis v-line mengintip.

Ia mendelik pada Taehyung yang masih berbaring sembari memegangi lehernya. Jungkook meraih bantalnya lalu melemparnya tepat ke wajah tampan Taehyung.

"Byuntae!"

Jungkook yang hendak menyudahi acara tidurnya, memutuskan membersihkan diri, namun tarikan Taehyung pada kakinya ternyata cukup membuatnya terjatuh. Beruntung ia punya refleks yang baik hingga kepalanya tidak membentur lantai.

Taehyung merangkak keatasnya. Jungkook memang terjatuh terlentang dengan posisi berlawanan dengan Taehyung.

"Kenapa aku yang mesum? Aku hanya minta imbalan, Baby~ . Kau sudah melihat tubuhku tadi malam, lalu kenapa aku tidak boleh?" Taehyung merengut lucu namun sanggup membuat Jungkook ingin menendang wajahnya. Karena keadaan tidak memungkinkan untuk menendang, satu-satunya yang bisa Jungkook hanyalah... —

—memajukan wajahnya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Taehyung.

Jika Taehyung kaget, Jungkook lebih lagi. Ia sendiri tidak menyangka ia akan melakukan itu, sungguh. Sepertinya Jungkook mulai sakit.

"Menyingkir dariku!"

Taehyung menarik sudut bibirnya, tersenyum begitu lebar. Ia membungkuk, menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Jungkook di bawahnya. Manik matanya berpendar cerah kembali.

Jungkook diam membatu saat Taehyung kembali menyambar bibirnya. Memberi sedikit lumatan lalu kembali mengecupnya berkali-kali.

Jungkook tak ayalnya orang tolol. Jungkook seorang pencium yang baik dan mungkin yang terbaik saat itu. Ciuman pertama Jungkook saat ia masih di sekolah dasar. Jungkook ingat ia melakukannya dengan seorang noona. Seiring waktu berjalan, Jungkook menjadi sangat pandai mengobrak abrik pertahanan orang lain hanya dengan bibirnya saja.

Lalu kenapa ia seakan seperti gadis perawan polos yang baru membuka kulitnya?

Hal yang sama saat keduanya bermain basket di lapangan indoor musim semi lalu. Jungkook lupa bagaimana caranya hingga ia melakukannya dengan kesan kaku.

Tapi, kalau dilihat-lihat aura dominasi Taehyung tidak sekuat itu juga kan? Lalu kenapa ia bisa sampai seperti ini?

Entah mengapa Jungkook jadi kesal sendiri. Ia memukul kepala Taehyung kuat sebagai pelampiasan.

"Hentikan, Bodoh"

Anehnya Kim Taehyung tidak tersinggung sama sekali. Ia malah membingkai wajah Jungkook dengan telapak tangannya dan tersenyum begitu lembut. Jemarinya mengusap pipi Jungkook tak kalah lembut juga.

"Sepertinya aku akan membatalkan jadwalku hari ini"

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
